Deeper Than Desire
by roza m belicova
Summary: Birthday dedication for Mitrioselove. Consumed by guilt over something from her past, Rose meets Dimitri at her coffee shop. Thanks to his parentage, he's the only one that can help her. She wants to give herself completely to him but can she convince him to save her from herself? Rated M for a reason, please don't read if you don't like.


Well, it's that time of the year once more, a very special day for an equally as special lady. Join with me in wishing Mitrioselove, a really amazing friend and sister of mine or as most of you might know she was my beta and a phenomenal writer a very happy birthday! All those things aside she is a pretty amazing gal too, and the lemon queen herself so happy birthday chica I hope you have the best day ever!

I don't own VA, but I do own this story line, and I'd just like to say before you guys read this, it's a little different from my usual stuff. So if you are not comfortable with whips and restraints then please don't read this. Drop by Mitrioselove's profile and read her stuff instead actually do that anyway, but if you don't care because you just like reading Romitri lemons and you just wish I would shut up and let you read, then you got it! Just don't forget to leave me some reviews, because I honestly wasn't sure about posting this!

Deeper than desire.

"Coffee," The man drawled, but somehow he made the word sound like I want to give you an orgasm. And yes, because he could give her…Right, coffee.

"What size?" She asked, and dam did she have to sound like she'd just come from a 10 mile sprint?

"Whatever your largest size is," He said, and Rose thought she detected an accent. She couldn't place it, but that didn't make it any less sexy.

"Cream? Soy or dairy?" He looked suddenly exasperated, not that it took away from the sheer hotness of the man. Dark hair that fell to his shoulders, depthless chocolate eyes and full lips that looked like they were made to pleasure a woman, and she hadn't even mentioned the rocking body that looked like it spent 23 hours a day in the gym. And it wasn't the bulky muscles either, no this was the ropy kind that saw regular use, and not just by working out. The dark form fitting jeans and T-shirt with the leather jacket and biker boots hid none of those muscles, and every pair of female eyes had locked onto him the moment he'd walked into her shop, with the easy gait of a mail used to getting his way.

"Jeez, just coffee," He said yanking her from her thoughts and back to the moment. "I like it black, hot and strong."

"This is Rose," Lissa said suddenly, an easy smile sliding onto her pretty face. "Do you have a motorcycle? Because Rose loves Motorcycles."

"Rose," He said, as though testing her name on his lips. A sudden jolt of liquid heat seared her panties and she had no idea why in the world her body would react like that. For god sakes, he'd only said her name. It didn't matter that no one had ever made her name sound as sexy as he just had, it was still her name and her traitorous body shouldn't be getting ahead of itself like that.

"What do you say Rose? Do you want to take a ride?" He asked, and Lissa stepped up before she could answer. Good, Rose thought, because she nearly swallowed her tongue by the double meaning she thought she could hear in his words and yes, there was definitely an accent, one that made her think of sex in exotic lands.

"She would love too," Lissa said, and she placed his coffee on the counter and then Mr. Sex on legs was taking Rose's hand and leading her around the counter to the back door.

"Look Mr." She stopped because she didn't know what his name was, but he filled her in.

"Dimitri," He said.

"Mr. Dimitri,"

"Just Dimitri," He said cutting her off.

"Dimitri then, I'm afraid I can't go anywhere with you." But his smile was dazzling, and her core went molten. They stepped outside into the alley behind her coffee shop. She was about to jerk her hand out of his, because yeah, he could be a serial killer, a rapist for all she knew. But then he was pushing her up against the wall and pinning her body with his, and the last thing she remembered vaguely wondering what he'd done with the coffee before she lost every ounce of coherent thought.

His lips brushed her ear, his erection prodding her belly and promising more. "Do you want this?" He asked, his teeth grazing her ear before he captured the lobe in his mouth and sucked lightly.

"Yes," She gasped. "Oh, yes." He lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her skirt and her panties flittered down her legs to the pavement and she didn't care. She couldn't, not when his mouth had found hers and the head of his erection was rubbing so deliciously against her entrance.

He slid home in one smooth thrust, and Rose gasped. He froze inside her. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," She said and then winced. "It's just been a long time for me."

"Could've told me," He growled. "I would've been gentle."

"Just finish it," She said, because already the pain was fading. Her body was becoming aware of the sensation of being stretched and filled to capacity, and she wanted to know what it would feel like to have him dominate her.

He started to move, slowly at first, but Rose did not want slowly. Not with him. She tightened her legs around his waist and he got the message. He picked up his tempo and soon she was on the verge of release. A few more thrusts of his hips and she lost it. She came hard, would've screamed if he hadn't captured her lips with his. He followed soon after, his semen triggering another release for her, one that seemed to go on and on, long after he'd filled her.

…

"Hello love," Rose lifted her head an automatic smile sliding onto her face. He was beautiful, and not wearing a stitch. "Didn't know you were here."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, right?" She asked. Dimitri's smile was blinding, but as she pulled her dress over her head chucking her panties and bra and walked over to his St. Andrew's cross, the smile faded. "But you know why I'm here," She said.

His eyes narrowed into a glare, brown flashing with gold, the only indication of the fact that there was something other perched in his family tree and, proving that yes, he did know why she was here. And he did not like it. Not that Rose cared. They had been together for a couple months now, he'd looked her up after their impromptu escapade in the alley but there was one step he had yet to take with her. Tonight, they were taking that step.

She was done taking no for an answer. She was tired of feeling like she couldn't breathe all the time. She needed to be released from the guilt that was ripping her apart and had been for years. It was the only way she could give herself completely to Dimitri-she wanted to so badly, wanted to let him in completely, but he was the only person that could help her do that, the only person she thought she could let see how damaged she truly was. Because Dimitri wasn't your typical man. Well, he was, but he saw beyond what regular humans could, and unlike regular humans, he had the power to rid people of whatever guilt and pain they were carrying around.

"Roza," He growled. "Don't do this. Please don't." She didn't listen. She placed her legs in the cuffs and then did the same to her arms, the sound of the restraints snapping into place seeming to echo like the pop of a thousand gunshots.

"You know what I want, Dimitri," She said. And yes, he did know. Already the compulsion was wrapping around him as he watched her. "Purge me of the darkness that you see."

Her words echoed in his head and made it almost impossible to refuse her, because she was right. He did see the darkness in her. He had seen it from that first day in her coffee shop. She was wearing it like a badge of honour and Dimitri was compelled thanks to the gift past down from daddy dearest to purge her of it. He couldn't do it if she didn't want it. Not that it mattered because she did want it, but he couldn't hurt her. The thought of using any of the whips, floggers, flails and other implements that lined the walls on her made him sick.

"Don't chicken out Dimitri," She said. "Why can't you do it to me? What makes me so different from the other women you bring here?" The difference was that, he loved her. He could not hurt her, but resistance was futile. And those other women didn't matter to him like she did, he'd done it because he did not have a choice, just like how he wouldn't have much of a choice if she kept this up. Not only was the site of her spread-eagled and naked on the wooden cross a major turn on, but the compulsion was growing stronger by the second, reminding him that she, his mate was asking for something.

With a low growl, he walked over to the wall and picked up a pair of leather gloves that was covered in spikes. Next he grabbed a bat that was wrapped in leather and walked over to her. He reached for the restraints and she hissed like a cat and tried to move away. "Use your hands to hold on to this as tightly as possible," He said releasing them. She gripped the wood in front of her and he smirked. Maybe he could scare her enough to show her how absurd she was being. He smacked the bat against his palm and she jumped.

"Your safe word is shadow," He said. "Say it. Remember it."

"Shadow," She said and he trailed the bat up the backs of her thighs, making her shiver.

"Good girl, now tell me Roza," He said. " Why are you so guilty?" Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"That's not…" Her voice trailed off for a second. "That's not what I want."

"That's how this works," He said. "It's as much mental as it's physical. So, start talking." The bat drifted up her thighs to caress her ass.

"You have to beat it out of me." She snapped. He raised his hand and brought the bat down on her butt.

"Tell me," He said. She gasped his name and he struck again. "Tell me." He repeated, more urgently.

"I-"She swallowed and looked down. This was what she'd wanted, but the words wouldn't come. She couldn't make herself say them. The bat came down on her butt again and she gasped, words tumbling out.

"My father was an alcoholic. Mason, my brother and I grew up pretty much in poverty even though he had a steady job because every cent went into boos. My mother tried her hardest to take care of us but my father was-"She stopped, took a breath. Dimitri ran the bat lightly up and between her thighs and caressed her sex with the cool leather. She shivered and gasped.

"He was abusive and yet, yet she stayed. He hurt her but she loved him and she loved us so she stayed with him she took his beatings to protect us, and sometimes it worked but not always." She looked up at Dimitri only to find him already looking at her. His eyes were darker than usual, the bat held lightly in his hands.

"Keep talking," Dimitri said and rose shook her head. He growled, and felt his legs carry him over to the wall. He watched as if from a far as his hands selected a whip from among the assortment of other items hanging there.

"I said," He snapped walking over to her. The whip sang as he let it fly through the air. "Keep talking." It came down on the ground missing her by centimeters, but his hands were shaking as the compulsion to give her the pleasure pain she demanded sank its claws deeper into him.

"Then he cheated on her," Rose said and Dimitri thanked whatever god was listening. "I knew, I think I was the only one who did. He made me promise not to tell her. He said he loved her, swore he was going to change."

"And did he?" Dimitri asked trailing the tip of the whip up her leg. Rose shifted slightly trying to get the whip to climb higher up her thigh. "Did he change?" He asked voice low. He prayed she'd answer she was going to force his hand if she didn't. "Roza," He growled as he yanked the whip back. She said nothing. The whip came down viciously.

On Dimitri's own chest.

"Yes," Rose gasped. She winced at the vicious line marking his beautiful skin. She couldn't do it, couldn't let him hurt himself. "What are you doing?" She asked him and he growled, his eyes flashing.

"I ask the questions," He said the whip unfurling again. This time it struck her across her back and she gasped in more surprise than anything else. She felt the sting but it was nothing compared to the pain ripping through her chest.

"Yes," Rose said. "He changed. He got better, stopped drinking. But I-I hated him. He was no father of mine Mason was more a father to me through the years than he ever was." She said tears stinging her eyes as her hands tightened on the cross. "And then when he got sick I told my mother his dirty secret-"The tears were streaming freely down her face now. "And—and."

"And what?" Dimitri asked her. His hand shook, the whip digging into his palm like it had suddenly sprouted routes that were imbedding themselves deep into his skin.

Rose sobbed and he struggled to drop the whip, he wanted to take her in his arms and make this all go away, but they were in too deep now. She was getting close to the root of all that guilt, he could feel it. He could also feel her pain, feel it like it was his own and an overwhelming urge to hunt down the man that had caused her so much grief and give him a world of hurt pounded like a siren's sound in his blood.

"Make it stop," She gasped suddenly. "Please." She struggled against the restraints wanting to claw at her chest.

"Tell me," Dimitri said gently as he winced at the whip digging into his skin, practically challenging him to beat it out of her. "Tell me what happened after you told your mother." He wasn't going to do it damn it. But Rose shook her head and the whip sliced through the air. It struck her across the butt and he pulled back, poised to strike again. He shook with the effort of holding it off.

"She had a heart attack," Rose said looking up at him. "It was too much. My father was dead she didn't need to know but I-I told her anyway and she had a heart attack. Dimitri, please," Rose said. "Hurt me."

"Safe word," Dimitri ground out. She stared blankly and Dimitri shook his head. "What's the safe word, baby?" Rose shook her head but he stared into her eyes, willing her to see how he felt, willing her to see how he needed her to free herself. He didn't want to hurt her, wasn't going to do it. He would gladly turn the whip on himself again.

"Shadow," She said finally. Just like that, the spell was broken. The whip clattered to the floor at Dimitri's feet as well as the gloves and he reached for the restraints binding Rose to the cross. His hands shook as he undid them and she fell against his chest tears streaming down her face again.

"I'm sorry baby," He said lifting her and carrying her over to the bed. The pink lines on her butt and back where the whip had struck her stood out vividly against her tan skin and he didn't know in that moment whether he was apologizing for all that she'd endured or because he'd hurt her.

"Don't apologize," Rose said lifting her head from his chest and sniffling slightly. "I do feel better." She lowered her head again and brushed her lips over where the whip had struck him. "You hurt yourself because you didn't want to hurt me."

"I still hurt you," He said and her head snapped up, her cheeks wet with tear tracks but her eyes dry and narrowed into a vicious glare.

"No, no you didn't," Rose said. "You saved me Dimitri you don't know how much better I feel now. For the first time in years I can breathe freely. I no longer feel like a murderer."

"Because you're not a murderer," he said obviously, brushing his fingers over her cheeks. "You never have been. Something else probably would've given your mom a heart attack that wasn't you. You did what you thought was right that doesn't make you a bad person." Before she could argue he took her face in his hands and captured her lips with his, staring into her eyes pleading with her to believe him.

And she did. It was hard not to when he was looking at her like that, like she was the most beautiful, most amazing woman he'd ever seen. She kissed him back letting herself get lost in his lips, in the gentle brush of his fingers on her face. She pressed herself closer to him, skin against skin, but that wasn't enough. She needed him, needed him to erase it all. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck threading her hands in his hair. Dimitri cupped her butt and she hissed thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues tangled, a deadly fierce battle for dominance ensuing instantly. Rose growled and gave into him as he sucked her tongue deeper into his mouth nipping lightly. She moaned and pushed him back on the bed, but Dimitri wasn't having any of that. He wanted to make her feel better, wanted to have her screaming his name while he took her to new heights.

Gently he flipped them, hovering above her, still kissing her as his hands slid down her body caressing her neck and trailing down to her chest. He cupped her breasts in his palms, breaking away from her lips only to kiss down her neck as he flicked his thumbs over her sensitive nipples. Rose's moan was pure ecstasy as she arched her back, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist.

"Dimitri," She breathed bucking her hips. "I need you." He ignored her, sliding his hands down to caress down her sides, her stomach, her hips. His mouth closed around a nipple and she cried out. Dimitri flicked his tongue over her nipple before releasing it and paying the same attention to her other breast, his hands now on her thighs, so close to where he knew she needed him and yet not close enough.

She rose up suddenly growling and hissing like a wildcat, flipping them and falling forward onto his chest. "Stop," She said. "I don't want gentle. Not right now. I want to give myself completely to you, and I don't want you to hold anything back." She stared into his eyes, the warm chocolate brown now gold, something that happened when he was aroused or angry. "Please," She breathed, and he nodded.

"Fine," He said. "But I am not using any of those things on you." He gestured to the wall of whips and floggers, making her roll her eyes at him, something he did not miss. Suddenly he was sitting up putting her over his legs, her ass in the air. His hands brushed over her butt in the slightest of caresses and she felt her core go molten. Was he going to spank her?

"Do it," She said challengingly, thinking he wouldn't actually do it, but his hand came down on her butt and she gasped.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," He said and did it again, and again. "And don't challenge me." He smacked her again and she groaned.

"Am I making myself clear?" He asked and she bit her lip. Dimitri growled and he smacked her again. "Answer me."

"Yes," She gasped. This was hot unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She couldn't take much more of this foreplay even if she did ask for it.

"Good girl," Dimitri said. He was caressing her butt, his fingers gentle and she moaned lifting her hips and leaning into his hand. God she was so wet, the evidence was trickling down her thigh as she moved. And of course, Dimitri noticed. Still kneading her butt, he swept up her juices with his other hand and brought it to his mouth. Rose watched him, transfixed as he licked his fingers clean. That did it.

"Dimitri," She said. "Please take me. Now." But Dimitri had other plans. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge and he dropped to his knees between them. Rose was practically panting she was so aroused, but Dimitri didn't touch her. He just knelt there, his eyes drinking her in from head to toe.

"Please," She said because his gaze was doing strange things to her as he slowly dragged it over her body, and then he was on her, his hands gripping her hips, a gentle flick of his tongue between her legs and she was bucking wildly, desperate for more. Dimitri held her steady and gave her more, latching onto her clit then plunging his tongue into her. She moaned loudly, practically grinding on his face. He gave her no mercy, just fucked her senseless with his tongue before flicking it over her clit.

His hands joined the action and that was it. She was done for, swept up on a tide of pleasure so intense she thought she would pass out from it. She gripped his hair as she came, an orgasm that seemed to go on and on until she closed her eyes swearing viciously. Dimitri helped her ride out the waves of pleasure that rocked her but then he was pulling away, gone for all of a second before returning and sliding into her.

He slid in slowly and she moaned, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. "More," She hissed, and he gave it to her, pulling out almost completely only to slam back in. She met him thrust for thrust, the room filled with the sound of their love making and moans and panting breaths.

When release found her again, she came with a pleasured scream, raking her nails down his back, marking him as hers. Dimitri followed not long after, calling out her name with his face pressed into her neck and triggering another orgasm for her as her body milked him for all he was worth.

They stayed like that for a while, clinging to each other as their breathing returned to normal levels and as sanity returned, Rose stared into his eyes, the beautiful chocolate brown that she adored and captured his lips in a slow, soft kiss. It was a kiss of gratitude and love and safety, a kiss that promised forever. Because now that she was free, there was no doubt in her mind as to where she belonged or as to who she belonged with. Dimitri kissed her back, his eyes locked on hers, and she knew he felt it too. From this day it was just the 2 of them, no other would matter. They were bound for life now and Rose couldn't ask for anything better.

Rose laid in his arms, safe, content and satiated for the first time in a really long time, and when sleep did at last find her, she dreamt of gorgeous brown eyes and of the guilt free future she finally could have with him by her side.

Well, there you go. Let me know how you feel about this one guys. I had lots of fun writing it, and I hope you had lots of fun reading it! One more time happy birthday to the fabulous Mitrioselove! I love you chica!

Review lovelies and I don't know, Dimitri just might show up on your doorstep! XD

XXX

Roza


End file.
